


An Inappropriate Time for Flirting

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Constandean, Constandestiel, Inappropriate Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word Constandestiel drabble written for a <a href="http://hellblazer-writers.tumblr.com/post/112659959714/send-us-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-well-write">prompt request</a> on <a href="http://hellblazer-writers.tumblr.com/">http://hellblazer-writers.tumblr.com/</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inappropriate Time for Flirting

“Wha… what happened?” Castiel asked as he woke, confused and looking up into a semi-familiar face.

"Spell. You fainted… right into me arms, luv. Ya know, if you wanted me attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes. Winchester’s always tellin’ me how easy I am." Constantine winked at the prone angel.

“ _So_ not the time,” Dean snapped from his position under the smashed window.

“Nah. Myrddin’s a piece of piss, mate” Constantine smirked.

“I believe I have to agree with Dean,” Cas said sitting up carefully. “But we shall continue this conversation later.”

Dean almost missed his shot.


End file.
